Hush, Mommy's got this one covered
by KatPartridge
Summary: Pam Voorhees goes to extremes to keep her son safe from anything and everything that could harm him Plz, review, I'll return the favor!
1. Chapter 1

Pam and Jason just stood by the lake, looking at the sunset."It's pretty, Mommy." The 5 year old Jason said. "It is, isn't it?" Pam replied, with a smile on her face.

Pam loved taking her son on walks down to the lake after dinner, it was a great way for both of them to spend time together. Pam loved spending time with Jason, Jason was the only thing of value in her life, and she cherished him, like a precious, rare gem.

"Look, Mommy!" Jason said, pointing to a sail boat. "That's a boat! It's like a car you can drive on water." Pam explained happily. "That's so cool!" Jason said, excitedly. "Aww your too cute." Pam said, holding her son close.

For Jason, the world was filled with wonderful, cool, pretty things. Yes, there was a lot he didn't quite understand, but he knew all that he needed to know. He knew that he didn't quite look like the other kids his age, he knew that he didn't have a daddy, but he knew his mommy loved him, and that's all Jason needed to know, and he was content with that.

"Can we get ice cream now?" Jason asked sweetly. "Why not? Is Dairy Queen all right?" Pam asked her son. "Yeah! Dairy Queen!"

So Pam and Jason walked back to town, to get some ice cream at the local Dairy Queen. Pam only hoped that those mean group of mean football players weren't hanging out. The football players always found a way to tease Jason, and that irradiated Pam so much.

To Pam's luck they weren't there! But instead it was a group of 15-16 year old girls wearing Dokken, Ratt, and Metallica tee shirts. The girl in the Dokken shirt came over to Pam.

"What a cute little kid!" the girl in the Dokken shirt said to Pam. "Thank you!" Pam said, wiping some ice cream off of Jason's cheek.

"I wish my little brother was that cute." Dokken girl said again. "Really? Your sweet. I'm Mrs. Voorhees and you are?" "I'm Kat Lynch."

"Nice to meet you Kat." "Nice to meet you." Kat said to Pam. "So, you go to that Dokken show last night? I heard it was good." Pam asked Kat.

"Yes I did! I had so much fun." Kat said, putting a spoonful of her Blizzard of the month.

Pam just looked at this Kat girl for a while. She looked so familiar. A little bit of her former lover, Elias Voorhees, but no, it can't be, her last name was Lynch, as in George Lynch, the guitarist.

But Pam knew that Kat was somewhere related to Elias. But how? In the same way Jason was? Was Kat raised by just her mother, because her father ran off after finding out she was pregnant?

"Your pretty." Jason said to Kat. "Thank you!" Kat cooed to Jason, and Jason just giggled innocently.

Kat thought Jason was so cute, even if he was all deformed. Then Jason dropped his ice cream and started crying.

"Aww, sweetie pie, it's okay Mommy will make everything better. There there don't cry sweetie, I'll make it all better, nothing to be scared of." Pam said, hugging her son. "M-mommy, I want to go home!" Jason demanded.

"Okay sweetie, We'll go home." Pam said, still hugging her son.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BACK AT THE VOORHEES HOUSE...**

"Okay, sweet little Jason, were home now. Want me to get Mr. Cuddles?" Pam said to her crying son. Jason just nodded. Then Pam came back with a fluffy teddy bear, that was missing an eye. Jason grabbed the teddy and cuddled up with it on the couch.

Pam just saw how much Jason was carrying on. She honestly didn't know how that ice cream upset Jason that much. Maybe Jason was getting sick, usually he gets like that right before he gets very sick. Raising a hydrocephalus son was hard work, but she loved Jason so it was all worth it.

"Are you feeling okay sweetie?" Pam asked, covering Jason up with a blanket. Jason just shook his head no. Pam was right, Jason was getting sick, he even had a high fever.

"You want a fudgie pop?" Pam cooed. "NO!" Jason said, crying. "Honey, why are you crying? Tell Mommy why you are crying!"

"It hurts! My head! Mommy!" Jason sniffled. "Aww cutie, I'll call the doctor. Just hang in there." Pam said, frantically looking thru her address book to find Jason's doctor's number.

"DAMN IT PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!" Pam yelled into the receiver. But apparently, it was after hours, and that pissed Pam off.

"Sweetie, take this medicine, the doctor is being a big meanie and not picking up the phone. I'll make sure he gets you in tomorrow."

"O-o-kk-ay." Jason sniffled.

Pam knew Jason had her wrapped around his finger, but she didnt mind, she wanted Jason to be completely dependent on her, she needed him to be.

**END CHAPTER NOTES: Okay, okay I really never read any FF with a Jason younger than 10 or 11 years old, so I decided to create one, this takes place during the late 80's (hence the Ratt, Metallica and Dokken shirts the teenagers were wearing.)**

**Plz Review! I'll return the favor!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pam couldn't get any sleep that night. She was too concerned about Jason. She only hoped he'll be okay. So Pam just stayed in her son's room, watching over him.

Jason kept on waking up in the middle of the night, crying. Pam read up a lot on her son's condition, and apparently, the water on the head can cause lots of problems with the skull properly developing.

Pam's heat just went out to her little, sweet, innocent son. He didn't deserve all that shit. But Pam blamed it on Elias, who beat the living crap out of her during her pregnancy.

"M-m-o-mmy" Jason said between sniffles. "I'm here baby, what's wrong?" Pam asked, taking Jason's temperature, which was above 105.5 degrees. "I-I don't-t f-feel g-good." Jason said, cuddling up against his mom.

"Honey, Come on I'm taking you to the hospital. Baby, I can't wait 'till the morning." Pam said, looking over at a clock, that read 1:30 AM. Jason just grabbed his teddy bear, Mr. Cuddles, let Pam put on his coat (it was more like a pull over sweat shirt), and his shoes.

Pam buckled Jason up in the car, and decided to go to the emergency room as soon as possible, right after Pam made a quick detour at the 24- hour Dunkin Dounuts Drive- Thru to get a coffee. Once Pam got her coffee, she got on the Hi-Way and rushed to the nearest hospital, which was, un-conveniently 25 minutes away.

"MOVE IT YOU DUMB HOOKER!" Pam yelled, as she almost ran over a sleazy looking hooker. Maybe Pam should have ran over her...

But when she heard Jason's crying, her thoughts shifted back to her sick son.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Pam ran with Jason into the hospital.

"May I help you?" A lady asked Pam. "YES YOU CAN! MY SON! THEIRS SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY SON!" Pam said, in hysterics.

"Are you Pam Voorhees?" The lady asked. "Yes!" Pam said. "And this little guy must be Jason!" The woman cooed, giving Jason a Tootsie-Pop.

"Okay, we have all of Jason's records on file, and the doctor should be out in less than five minutes." The woman explained.

Then Pam noticed a teenage girl in a Dokken tee shirt playing the Pac Man machine. The girl looked at Pam and Jason, causing her to loose a Pac Man.

Pam noticed that girl, it was Kat Lynch, from the Dairy Queen. Pam wondered why Kat was there. She seemed fine.

Then Kat walked past Pam and Jason to get a soda out of the vending machine. "Hi Kat." Pam said. "Oh, Hi, why are you guys here?" Kat asked. "Little Jason is sick." Pam explained, hugging her teddy bear holding five year old.

"Ah, my mom's having another baby." Kat said, chugging down a can of Pepsi. "Really? That's nice." Pam said smiling. But her smile slowly fades when she sees Elias come out, yelling at Kat.

"COME BACK IN HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH! I SAID YOU CAN PLAY A GAME OF PAC MAN, NOT PLAY PAC MAN, TALK TO THOSE PEOPLE AND GET A SODA! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU HAD TO CHANGE YOUR LAST NAME TO LYNCH!" Elias screamed. "AND BESIDES YOUR MOM JUST GAVE BIRTH TO THE BABY!" He added on.

Jason hid behind his mom, hoping that "mean dude" won't hurt him.

Elias realized that the people sitting in the chairs were Pam and the son he never knew, Jason.

"Pam, your still breathing? And who's that freak?" Elias asked. "JASON'S NOT A FREAK! NOW TAKE THIS!" Pam said, kicking her ex- lover in the private area. "I can still hurt you!" Elias said. But to Pam's luck, it was Jason's turn to be seen by the doctor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Jason has a high fever, and severe head pain?" The doctor asked Pam. "Yeah." Pam said. "It says here Jason is hydrocephalus. So actually this is quite normal. All I can do is give him some medicine. And, because he was a good boy, he can get a sticker!" The doctor said, handing Jason a sticker with a race car on it.

"Aww sweetie, It wil be okay, the nice doctor is gonna give you some mediceine that will make the pain go bye bye. Untill then, I'll hold you. Don't cry cutie. It will be okay." Pam said holding her son close, knowing that it will confort him, but knowing that she needed Jason to be protected from Elias.

**END CHAPTER NOTES: Okay, okay Dokken girl's last name really isn't Lynch.... Okay, review, I'll return the favor!**

**I was listening to Lynch Mob while writing this chapter.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor said he would be back in a few minutes, but he still wasn't back. And Jason's pain seemed to be getting much, much worse.

"Mommy! Make it go bye bye! Mommy!" Jason screamed weakly. "Sweetie, I'm doing all I can." Pam said, cuddling her son.

Then the doctor came back in, his expression, saddened.

"Is every thing okay?" Pam asked the doctor. "Actually, no. I'm surprised Jason isn't bed ridden by now." The doctor replied, looking pathetically at the teddy bear holding five year old who was cuddled in his mother's arms.

"BUT YOU SAID IT WAS NORMAL FOR KIDS WITH HIS CONDITION!" Pam screamed at the doctor. "Yeah, Well I don't know, If Jason seems to be getting worse, bring him back tomorrow." "LIKE I'M GONNA BRING HIM BACK WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN HELP HIM! I'LL BRING HIM TO A HOSPITAL THAT CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM!" Pam said, crying.

"I'm not a pediatrician." The doctor said like it wasn't a big deal. "WELL FUCK YOU!" Pam said, setting Jason down, then she grabbed tong depressors, and starting going after the doctor. He was supposed to help Jason, not just give him a sticker and not do any thing else, when he could see that Jason is in unbearable pain.

"SECURITY!" The doctor screamed, hoping someone would hear. The Pam beat the doctor up like some bitchy ghetto girl lunging after a preppy country club snob for calling her a whore.

"It's okay Jason, Mommy's gonna make sure no one hurts you!" Pam said, picking up her son and walking out of the hospital, without even bothering to pay a copay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BACK AT PAM AND JASON'S HOUSE**

"You wanna sleep with me tonight?" Pam asked her son. Jason just nodded, and so Pam picked her son up and carried him up to her room, tucked him in and climbed in, and embraced Jason in a hug.

Pam loved her little boy so much. And she saw all the pain he went through, it made Pam so sad. Jason, so young and so innocent, why did he have to have one of the more severe forms of hydrocephalus? Why did he have to be so deformed, and have to be mentally disabled with certain things? Why Jason? The worst thing he could ever do is give you a long hug. And how do hugs do harm any way?

Pam didn't sleep, she just hold her son all night.

But Jason's sound sleeping was soon interrupted by him screaming out in pain, much, much worse than at the doctors.

"Honey, baby, what hurts?" "M-m-y h-head-d." Jason stammered, hugging his teddy bear close. "Honey, does it really really hurt?" Jason just nodded, then he screamed some more.

_Oh God, I have to rush him to a hospital, a better one that won't harm him. I HAVE to, and quick, it seems his fever spiked, and his head looks swollen. Oh God._ Pam thought to her self. So she just grabbed Jason and rushed down to the car.

Pam pulled out of the parking lot very quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She rushed to another hospital, which was in the far by town of Springwood. But she heard that they were top rate with hydrocephalus.

But she had a feeling that something was wrong, once she got into the hospital, she saw Elias and Kat. Kat looked all bruised, maybe she had a concussion. And Elias looked like he was ready to kill everyone.

"Hey, retard kid, I got candy, just come over here." Elias said to Jason. "No, no Jason that guy is a meanie. He doesn't wanna give you candy." Pam said, holding Jason close.

Then Pam heard Elias mumbling something to Kat. What Pam heard was this "Just act like you fell off your bike and got a concussion. I need to get the dirt on Those two." Elias said, pointing to Pam and Jason.

"But, Dad! No one falls off their bike in the middle of the night!" Kat argued. "Do what I say! Or I'll give you a concussion!" "Fine, fine." Kat said.

Pam felt like something was wrong. Normally she would just go home and hide with her son, but seeing how Jason keept on getting worse made her stay.

"MA'AM! YOU GOTTA HELP MY SON! GET HIM IN THE E.R! QUICK!" Pam yelled at a nurse. And the nurse took a look at Jason and immeadatly rushed them into a room.

**END CHAPTER NOTES: I know, boring chapter, sorry, I was busy with school work! Plz review, I'll return the favor, and the next chap will be better!**


	4. Chapter 4

Elias just sat there, reading a TV Guide. He was really deciding if he should stalk Pam and Jason. He was still pissed at Pam for what happened at the Quiet Riot concert about 6 years ago. But he should let it go. He has a family to take care of. A family he loves. He's not abusive to this family, but he was to Pam.

"Dad, are ya gonna get the info?" Kat asked, careful not to rub off the fake blood.

"Eh, i don't know. Pam's kid is one of those water head babies. I don't think I can go through with it." Elias said, setting down the July 1988 TV Guide.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awww, are you okay sweetie?" Pam asked her son. "Uh." Jason just said, as the nurse was performing tests on him.

"Can he hold his teddy?" Pam asked the nurse. "Of course!" The nurse replied. So Pam handed Jason the teddy bear. "I will be okay sweet heart. Don't you worry about anything!" Pam said to her son.

Pam really liked this hospital, they were really good. They did say that they should keep Jason for 24 hours, just in case anything abnormal happens. But the doctor said the worst part of this was over.

Pam was relived. This took a load off her.

"You feeling better Jason?" Pam asked. "A little." Jason replied. "That's good, precious!" Pam said, giving his bald head a kiss.

Pam would be nothing with out Jason, she was just so happy he was OK.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A WEEK LATER**

Jason was back to himself. And they went back to there regular daily activities.

The telephone rang, and so Pam picked it up. No answer, it rang again, no answer. Where was the call back button? This really wasn't a big deal, Pam just hated the sound of the telephone.

"Mommy! I wanna go to the playground! Mommy!" Jason asked Pam. "Okay, let's go." Pam said, putting on Jason's sneakers for him.

Pam packed a small picnic lunch for her and Jason to share. She grabbed 2 peanut butter and fluff sandwiches, 2 juice boxes, and 2 snack sized as of potato chips. Pam put it all in a small beach bag with beach balls printed all over it.

"Are we ready Mommy?" Jason asked sweetly. "Yes we are! Now let me get the car keys!" Pam cooed to her 5 year old.

So Pam got Jason all buckled up in the car and off they went to the playground. Pam decided to take Jason to a different playground, one a few towns over. This particular playground was called Sunset Park. It was in a small town called Springfield. The playground was one of the biggest in the state. It had over 70 pieces of playground equipment.

Once they arrived at the playground, Jason was amazed. "It's so big Mommy!" "It is isn't it!" Pam said, walking into the park with her son.

Pam and Jason ate the lunch first, then it was off to play!

"I wanna go on the swings!" Jason said, running over to one of the many swing sets. "Okay, wait for Mommy. Jason, slow down!" Pam said, intentionally letting Jason "get a head start".

"I beat you! I beat you Mommy!" Jason said proudly. "Yes you did!" Pam said.

But as Pam and Jason went on the swings, Pam noticed that other families were pulling there kids away from Jason. Pam knew why too.

Pam even heard one mother whisper this to her teenage daughter "Look, Marie, that little boy is so malformed. God, if I had a kid that looked like that, I'd make sure he never saw the light of day!"

That remark made Pam mad, but It wasn't until she saw a whole group of teenage boys who were about to throw rocks at Jason, when she lost it.

"YOU 5 ASS HOLES, COME HERE! YES YOU JERKS, COME HERE. YOU WANNA THROW SOMETHING AT SOME ONE? THROW THOSE GOD DAMNED ROCKS AT ME! NOT MY SON!" Pam screamed, making the teenagers come over.

One teenager did come over, and Pam gave him a piece of her mind. "Lady, I'm sorry. I mean we really shouldn't be making fun of your freak of a kid, right?" The kid asked. "DAMN STRAIGHT!" Pam screamed.

That one boy just ran off. He was threatened by Pam. But then a boy who was the captain of the Springfield High School baseball team came over to Pam.

"I think I'm gonna throw rocks at your retard son. Just because I feel like it." And the boy was true to his words.

"And, I'm gonna beat the living shit outta you, just because I feel like it!" Pam said, lunging after the teen, giving him injuries that can harm his baseball career. "And if you say anything to the cops, I'll kill you. As all they know, I'm little miss-a-innocent." Pam whispered. And the boy ran like hell. The rest of his "gang" did the same.

"There, there sweet Jason. Mommy will make sure no one hurts you!" Pam said, holding the crying 5 year old. "Mommy, why are they so mean? Why Mommy? Why?" Jason asked.

"Because sweetie, people are big meanies. Don't worry, they will all be punished. What they did to you was wrong. They are gonna suffer, don't you think any differently." Pam said.

**END CHAPTER NOTES: I was home sick when I was writing this chapter... I really like this one. Really shows how Pam will beat anyone up if they say something about Jason. Poor Jason, all he wanted to do was go to the park. **

**Plz review! I'll return the favor! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mommy, why did you beat that big kid up?" Jason asked, once they got home. "Because they were being very mean to you. It wasn't right." Pam explained to her 5 year old.

"Why are they so mean?" Jason asked. "Because some people just are." Pam answered.

"Hey Jason, wanna go out to the mall? Wanna get some toys or whatever?" Pam asked. Pam was bored, and she wanted to shop. "Can we eat at the restaurant in the mall too?" Jason asked. "Sure. But first, do you want to pick out an outfit for me to wear?" Pam asked her son.

"Yeah!" Jason said, following Pam into her room. Jason loved to go through Pam's colorful wardrobe. It was full of band shirts with neon printing, colorful spandex pants, fun tank tops with colorful prints on them, and Pam had the biggest selections of shoes and skirts. This would sound like a weird wardrobe for any other mother, but Pam was only 21. (She was 16 when she had Jason).

"These." Jason said, throwing a pair of hot pink pumps near Pam. "And this." Jason said, flinging a pair of hot pink and black zebra striped spandex pants at Pam. "And this skirt." Jason said, shoving a denim mini skirt near the hot pink pumps. "And this shirt!" Jason said, handing Pam her Vinnie Vincent Invasion concert shirt.

"Okay, thank you Jason. Now let Mommy get changed, and then we can go out." Pam said. Pam loved letting Jason pick out her outfits. He always picked out the coolest things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pam and Jason walked into Crystal Mall, and the first stop was one of those in-mall toy stores. Jason picked out a few Hot Wheel cars. Then it was off to the food court. Where all eyes were on them.

Then Pam saw her old best friend from high school.

"Is that you? Pam?" The young woman asked. "Vickky?" "Yes!" Vikky said, walking over to Pam. "Is that your kid?" Vikky asked Pam. "Yes, this is my little Jason." Pam replied.

"He's cute." Vikky hesitated to say. "Thank you." Pam replied. "So you uh seen Vinnie Vincent in concert?" Vikky asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, I saw em when they came to Springwood Arena last month. Jason went too." Pam said. "You took your 5 year old to a metal show?" Vikky asked. "Yeah, he likes them."

"Well I gotta go" Vikky said. "Bye." Pam said. All of a sudden, Pam didn't want to go shopping anymore, so she got her and Jason some dinner, and decided to just drive around. She didn't want to go home quite yet, but she didn't want to be in the mall either. Maybe she will take Jason to see that _Nightmare On Elm Street_ movie that was in theaters. The one that Vinnie Vincent Invasion did the theme for.

_NO! That's a bad idea Pam. Don't take Jason to see Nightmare On Elm Street, unless you want to give him nightmares for life. See it on your own time. Not with Jason._ Pam thought to her self.

"Mommy! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Jason screamed. "What?" Pam said softly. "You like blanked out." Jason replied. "Oh sorry sweetie. So uh what do you want to do now?" "I don't know Mommy. I don't. Uh can we uh go to the concert place?" Jason asked.

"Let me see who's playing." Pam said, walking into the record store. She asked the man and he told her that no one was playing tonight.

"Jason, baby, no one is playing. We can't see a concert if no one is performing." Pam explained. "Okay. So can we uh buy a machete?" Jason asked sweetly.

"WHAT? Does Mommy's little baby want to buy a machete? How do you even know what a machete is?" Pam said, shocked.

"The TV said machete. I want a machete." Jason said. "Uh. Honey, do you really want a machete?" "YES! I WANT A MACHETE MOMMY!" Jason yelled.

Pam just thought for a minute. She knew if she said no, Jason would be sad. And if she bought him a real machete, Jason would end up killing someone. So she bought Jason a plastic play machete, witch she bought from the gag gift store. Jason's new "toy" was called "My 1st Machete. For ages 5-8."

"There, sweetie, is this good?" "YES! THANK YOU MOMMY!" Jason yelled, amused by his plastic machete.

**END CHAPTER NOTES: Oh, a NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET refrence, and Jason gets a machete. Goodness, Pam must love spoiling her little boy. I was listeing to Van Halen while writing this chapter... I need help on how I can improve Pam's relationship with Jason... Help is awesome! LoL**

**Plz review, I'll return the favor!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks went by smoothly for Jason and Pam. But it wasn't until when a huge thunderstorm came.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! I'M SCARED! MOMMY!" Jason screamed, hugging on to Pam for dear life. "Sweetie, it's okay. Mommy will keep you safe." Pam said, stroking Jason's head.

The storm was pretty bad. And Jason was screaming each lighting striked or thunder rolled. Pam just held her little boy, and reassured him.

"Mommy, when will it stop?" Jason asked. "I hope soon. I don't know." "YOU HAVE TO KNOW. MOMMY KNOWS EVERYTHING!" Jason yelled, as lighting striked.

That comment made Pam feel good. Her little boy was so sweet.

"Honey pie, don't cry." Pam said as she noticed her son starting to cry. "I'm scared Mommy." Jason said cutely. "I'll never ever let anything hurt you, you know that right?" Pam said, hugging her son closer.

"Okay, Mommy. I love you." Jason said. "I love you too sweetie. I love you more than anything in the world. Your my special little baby. Your my little boy. My baby, my angel sent from heaven." Pam said.

Pam loved her son so much. Jason was her world. Before Pam got pregnant after that Quiet Riot concert in 1982, she would never think that she could love a boy like Jason.

Maybe it was because Jason had to be so needy and dependent on her, that there bond was so close. And Pam also knew that it was because she loved and cared about Jason, and that Jason thought of her as the world.

"You smell good Mommy." Jason said, resting his head on Pam's stomach, Jason's head covering Kip Winger on Pam's Winger tee-shirt.

"Thanks cutie." Pam said.

**END CHAPTER NOTES: Okay, I know short, but come on, this had to make you aww... Plz review, I'll return the favor!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Jason ranted, while is mother was on the phone. "Sweetie, I'm on the phone. I have to sell $100 dollars of cosmetics or they will fire me. And if they fire me, I have to get a job where I can't be with you! We wouldn't want that, would we?" Pam said.

Pam worked at home, selling cosmetics through the phone. It was a good job, expecally if you had a child with special needs, as Pam did.

"Mommy!" Jason said again. Pam just ignored him, and went on to selling the woman on the other line a lip stick.

"Mommy!" Jason said, yet again. Pam still ignored him.

"MOMMY! THERE IS SOME WEIRD GUY AT THE DOOR MOMMY!" Jason screamed. "Okay, thank you, I'll send the make up to you, the total is $57.00, I'll pick it up today at the bank." Pam said, hanging up the phone.

"What did you say sweetie?" "Some weird guy wants to come in." Jason said, leading his mom to the back door.

Pam knew who the guy was. It was Elias.

"What do ya want?" Pam asked through the screen. "I want to see how hat little frea- kid, yeah kid is doing." "You just want to hurt him like you hurt me when I told you I was pregnant with him! I know it!" "I have 5 kids with my actual family. You meet my oldest, the Dokken fan. She turned out good. I don't hurt them. Or my wife. So why would I hurt you and that freak?"

"Yeah, that's why that teen in the Dokken shirt changed her name to Lynch. It sounds like she's ashamed to be related to you! And your wife! Does she know that you knocked up a 15 year old in 1982? I should have pressed rape charges! But I didn't 'cause I thought you were 16! But it turned out you were like 30! YOUR A SICK MAN ELIAS!"

"Not my fault you were stupid. Explains why your kid is a retard." Elias said like it was no big deal.

"TAKE IT BACK YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Pam screamed, walking out of the kitchen, to beat up Elias.

Pam knew the truth, but to her Jason was "special."

"Down bitch." Elias said, like he was telling a joke.

YOU WILL NEVER INSULT JASON! NEVER! YOU CAN CALL ME WHAT EVER THE HELL YOU WANT, BUT DAMN IT, YOUR HIS DADDY, AND WHAT, YOU JUST WANNA MAKE FUN OF HIM? THANK GOD YOU AREN'T PART OF HIS LIFE!" Pam said between tears.

Pam was beating up Elias with anything in sight. Sandbox toys, playground balls, rocks, she was even throwing dirt at him.

"Mommy? Why aren't you playing nice?" Jason asked, picking up another sandbox toy, and started beating up Elias, figuring that Mommy had a good reason to beat this man up.

Then Elias did the un thinkable, he slapped Jason, causing him to cry and land in the little plastic crab shaped sandbox.

"GO TO HELL ELIAS!" Pam said, giving Elias a swift kick in the private area. "YOU HAVE 20 SECONDS TO LEAVE MY PROPERTY BEFORE I CALL THE COPS! GO! LEAVE! NOW!" Pam screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy? Why did he hurt me?" Jason said. "Because, my sweet little baby, because he's what Mommy calls an 'ass hole'", Pam said, picking up her son.

"Why dosen't he like you? You are the nicest person ever! Who can't like you?" Jason asked. "Because, in this world not everybody likes each other for stupid reasons."

"Mommy, I love you." Jason said, hugging Pam's neck. "I love you too. If I ever lost you, I'd be so lost. Sweetie, I love you so much."

"Why would you loose me? Would I be hiding under a bed?" Jason giggled.

"Do you want your juice?" Pam asked, grabbing a blue sippy cup off the counter. Jason nodded his head.

So Pam fed the cup to her son, who was unable to feed him self.

"Want more juice?" Pam asked, when the cup felt light. "Uh huh." Jason said. "Orange or pineapple?" Pam asked.

"Orange." Jason said, watching Pam pour the orange juice into the blue sippy cup, then screwing the cap on it, and then feeding it to him.

**END CHAPTER NOTES: Okay, this was a drama- filled chapter...**

**Plz review, I'll return the favor. I update almost everyday due to how much homework i have.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

At the grocery store, Pam strolled up and down the isles with Jason in the cart. "Honey, do you want more milk?" Pam asked, picking up a 2 liter gallon of chocolate milk, the only type Jason would drink.

"Mommy, pineapple juice." Jason said pointing to a gallon of pineapple juice with a big pineapple on the front. "You want more pineapple juice? Okay." Pam said, putting the juice in the cart.

When it came to drinks, Jason was very picky. He would only drink chocolate milk, orange juice and pineapple juice. He even refused to drink soda when they went out to restaurants like Burger King and McDonald's.

Then when Pam walked down the snack food isle, she saw Kat "Lynch". She was sporting yellow spandex and a Ratt tee shirt. Pam just acted like she didn't see her. But Kat couldn't keep her eyes off of Jason, who was happily holding the pineapple juice.

"Come on Kat! Ya can't take forever! Pick what you want for lunch and make it fast." An older looking woman, who was Kat's mom yelled. Pam looked at the woman, she looked fake. Tons of plastic surgery.

Pam could tell that Kat's mom had to be at least 45, but wants to look like she was 21.

_Ha, I'm really 21 you hag, ha!_ Pam thought to herself.

Then Kat rushed out of the isle as soon as she saw Pam look her way, where in fact Pam was just looking at the price on Wavy Lays potato chips.

"Mommy, Mommy. I have juice." Jason said happily. "Yes you do!" Pam cooed.

Then it was time to check out. As Pam paid for the groceries, the cashier just simply asked Pam "What the hell is wrong with your kid?"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU ASK ME?" Pam screamed. "Your kid, he's all messed up, have you looked at that face? How the hell could you love him?"

"HE'S MY SON YOU ASS, TAKE IT BACK! I LOVE HIM VERY MUCH!" Pam said, reaching over the check out counter, and started beating up the cashier.

Everyone stopped and stared.

"MOMMY! STOP IT!" Jason yelled from the cart.

"Okay sweetie." Pam said, listening to her five year old.

Pam walked out of the store, feeling embarrassed. She caused a huge scene.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JUICE!" Jason yelled, handing Pam a yellow sippy cup.

"Okay." Pam said, pouring pineapple juice into the cup and fed it to him.

Pam just felt like she had to protect Jason from everything, keep him her little baby for as long as possible.

After what only seemed like a few minutes, Jason pushed the sippy cup away.

"No more." Jason said.

"You want dinner sweetie?" Pam asked. Jason nodded.

So Pam cooked up some chicken tenders, cut them up, and fed the pieces to Jason.

Pam loved feeding Jason, one because, he couldn't feed himself, and two, she loved the bonding.

But then the pone rang. It was Jason's doctor.

"No. Okay, yeah I understand. No, yes, no, no, no, maybe, No I don't." Pam said. Then her look turned into a frown.

They wanted Jason in for more tests.

_My poor little baby. They never give him a break._ Pam thought, while she hung up the phone.

"Mommy? Whats wrong?" Jason asked.

"My special, special little baby, they want you in for more tests tommorow." Pam said, coddling her son.

**END CHAPTER NOTES: I have to ay thank you to all the reviews I've been getting. They been comin daily! THANKS SO MUCH! If u review, I'll return the favor!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Honey, don't cry." Pam said, as the doctor ran tests on Jason. "M-mommy." Jason said, then deiced that he didn't want to say anything. The doctor said everything was normal.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Jason was taking a nap, and Pam just thought to her self _Am I really a good Mommy? Am I giving Jason the life he deserves? Is Jason going to be okay later on in life? Am I a piece of shit? What the hell is happening? _Those were little questions that kept on nagging at her.

Pam noticed Jason's teddy bear on the floor in his room. So Pam picked it up, and gave it to her five year old who seemed to be looking for it.

"Here ya go sweetie." Pam said. "Thank you." Jason said, hugging the teddy bear.

Pam loved him, she loved him more than her mother loved her.

_**FLASHBACK- SEPTEMBER 1982**_

"Mom, can I uh talk to you about something?" 15 year old Pam asked her mother, who was watching some made for TV movie.

"What is it Pammy?" She asked, staring at the teenager in the Quiet Riot tee shirt. "I don't know how to tell you this." Pam said, starting to cry.

"Honey, it can't be that bad. Spill it Pamela Sue."

"Mom. I'm I'm I'm... pregnant." Pam said, she was now in hysterics.

"WHAT?" Pam's mother yelled.

"Yes. I'm I'm sorry. I really am."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME AND YOUR FATHER?" Her mom yelled.

"What should I do? Mom?"

"GIVE THAT CHILD UP FOR ADOPTION OR LEAVE! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE A NO GOOD SLUT!"

"B-but I wanna keep this baby." Pam said, sobbing

"THEN PACK YOUR BAGS AND LEAVE, NOW!" Pam's mom said, pointing to Pam's room.

Pam knew what to do, she packed up her clothes, a blanket, and she left. Her mom really didn't care.

_Don't worry little baby, I'll be the best Mommy ever. Don't you worry._ Pam said to the little baby, who was developing in utero.

Pam remembered the nights she spent sleeping on a playground slide, with nothing but a blanket, a few pairs of sleazy looking skirts, spandex pants and over sized concert shirts.

On the days she had 10 or 20 dollars that she didn't spend on food, she'd spent a night or two at sleazy motels.

Pam worked at a Dairy Queen in Springwood for about a month, until the manager fired her for taking 10 dollars out of the tips jar.

Then, fall began to turn. It was getting cold, she could make it until late October sleeping in parks, but soon she'll need to take residence in a motel. Something she could afford. Something cheap.

She spent January 1983 at a 15 dollar a week motel. It wasn't the best place on earth, but she needed shelter.

Then she made her way to Crystal Lake. There she found a foreclosed home for cheap, and a job selling beauty products by phone.

June 1983 rolled around, she was due any minute now with this baby she decided to name "Jason".

She gave birth on a Friday, a Friday the 13th. She knew her son was diagnosed with metal retardation and hydrocephalus, and was very deformed, but she loved him so much. He needed a mommy, and damn it he got one.

**END FLASHBACK**

Pam wasn't proud of her past. But she loved the present. She had her little boy and that's all she needed.

**END CHAPTER NOTES: More to come! What u think of the flash back? Plz review, i'll return the favor!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Jason sweetie, I got a present for you!" Pam said, holding something. "Look. It's all yours. Name it." Pam said, putting a fluffy white kitten with a red bow around it's neck on the floor.

"You got me a kitty Mommy! A kitty! I love it! Thank you!" Jason said, hugging Pam, then hugging the kitten. "I'm glad you like it. What are you gonna name it?"

"Dokken." Jason said, looking all over for possible names, and he heard 'Dokken' being said on the radio.

"The kitty's name is Dokken? That's cute." Pam said, smiling. Jason nodded his head, and played with Dokken.

Pam got the cat declawed, becuse she didn't want Jason's only freind to hurt him.

The cat really warmed up to Jason, ands so did Jason to the cat.

Pam watched as Jason and Dokken rolled around the floor. It made her so happy.

"Come here Dokken!" Jason said to the cat.

"Mommy! Look the kitty likes me!" Jason said, cuddling his cat.

**END CHAPTER NOTES: Just a little short fluffy filler chapter, more drama in the next few chapters to come. Watch out, and remember, I return reviews, for reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

One night, Pam was preparing dinner, and she over heard something on the TV. A breaking news flash. Pam stopped what she was doing, to see the news.

"Mommy, look, it's that mean guy who you were hurting!" Jason said, pointing to a man in hand cuffs on TV.

"About time." Pam said. She was glad that Elias finally got arrested.

"Today, A man was arrested for drunk driving, and possessions of illiegal substances." The news anchorman said.

"Mommy, what's drunk?" Jason asked. "It means, uh that he was an idiot." Pam said, explaining it in a way Jason could comprehend.

"Whens dinner?" Jason asked, petting his cat, who came running over to him.

"Soon sweetie. The dinner will be done soon." Pam said, going back into the kitchen to finish stirrting the pasta. Pam put some orange juice into Jason's sippy cup, and put his pasta into a colorful bowl.

Pam put her pasta on the warmer, so it could be warm when she was done feeding Jason.

After they both ate dinner, Pam realized that she needed to go to the Kmart.

So she got Jason into the car, and started up the car. She turned on the stereo, and headed out to the store.

**AT THE KMART**

Pam was walking down the housewears department, she ran into a person she wished she didn't run into.

"Pamela?" The woman said sternly. Pam just pretended she didn't notice her.

"That's the child you refused to put up for adoption? Pam I should have known." The woman said.

"Look, I'm an adult now. And you know what, I don't care any more. I'm glad your out of my life, Anna-Marie." Pam said, calling her mother by her first name. Then Pam walked over to the shoe department.

"Mommy, who was that?" "Jason, sweetie, that was just an old woman I knew. I don't like her very much."

"Okay." Jason said, and he went back to his little world.

Pam was so happy she didn't turn out like her mother. Jason would be so lost. Jason needed his mommy more than anything else in the world, and she was happy she was there for him.

"Jason, you need anything?" Pam asked, picking up a Spider Man tee shirt off the rack in the little boy's department.

"Spider Man or Transformers?" Pam asked, holding up two tee shirts.

"Transformers." Jason said.

So Pam put the Transformers tee shirt in the cart, and headed to the check out.

But while she was in the checkout line, she saw Kat. It just seemed like she kept on popping up. The teenage girl in the Dokken tee. Why was she everywhere Pam went?

Kat looked sick. Like she was going to pass out sick.

Kat just stood near the vending machines, drinking soda. She was in the same Dokken shiort and yellow spandex as before, but something looked diffrent. She was pale. And she looked weak.

"Hey, uh Miss Voorhees, Can I uh watch your son? My partents kicked me outta the house. Iv'e been sleeping at parks for the past week. I need some money, and a shower. P-please?" Kat asked sweetley.

But Pam saw reight through it. Kat looked too clean to have spent a night at a park.

"Look sweetie, I know your dad put you up for this, just before he got arrested. Do you think I'm a fool? Yeah right honey. I know how it's like being 15 and out on the streets. I didn't look nearly as clean as you. And look, your hair is perfectally sprayed. You look too good to be out on the streets. Sorry honey, but your not getting near my little Jason. Never. Now just go on to your sleazy activitys." Pam said.

Pam new Kat was lying, she knew it. She really had to keep Jason safe now.

**END CHAPTER NOTES: Thanks so much for all my reveiwers! I'll return the favor of u review! Thanks so much for making this story so successful! I'm updating all the time, so don't worry!**

**Keep rokkin with Dokken LOL! DOKKEN KICKS ASS LMAO, that was so random. Dokken rules, just putting that out there.**


	12. Chapter 12

When Pam got home from Kmart, she realized that today was the day her cousins came over. That pissed Pam off. It pissed he off alot. Of course you have the one who she likes, and dosen't mind hanging out with, but then you have the bitch, the queen bee, what ever you wanna call her. That one cousin always had the latest designer clothes and was a total it-girl. It just pissed Pam off. That cousin was only 15, but Pam was jealous. That cousin was everything Pam wanted to be at that age. But no, Pam was the head banger. Instead of who ever was the biggest pop star, Pam would be rocking out to Ozzy. In stead of wearing whatever clothes were on the top of the fashion lists, Pam wore her jeans and band shirts. Pam didn't go shopping every weekend, she'd be lucky if she went to the mall once a month.

"Jason honey, the asses are comin over." Pam said, hugging her son, crying. "Mommy, it's okay. Don't cry, can't we just tell em to leave? Pleaze Mommy! I HATE THEM! DON'T LET EM COME!" Jason screamed.

Last time the cousins were over, the teased Jason so much, that he locked him self in a closet. "Well honey, let me get some clothes for us together,and get your teddy, and let's spend the night at a motel. They will just think were on vacation and will leave. Come on baby, let's go." Pam said, grabbing random clothes and throwing them into a duffel bag.

Luckily for Pam and Jason they made it out just in time. Pam felt like she needed to puke.

"Jason, baby, do you think I'm a failer? I mean compared to Jakie, do you think I suck?" Pam asked, comparing her self to her it girl cousin Jakie.

"No way Mommy! Your prettier, nicer, funnier, and you are so much better than her!" Jason said from the back seat.

"Aww thanks baby." Pam said over the blaring Winger.

Maybe Pam was the lucky one, she had her little baby who loved her. To Jason, his mommy was the world.

Pam drove around to alot of diffrent towns. Yeah she saw motels, but she wanted to make this like a vacation for Jason. Pam had money to burn and a bitch to run from.

Then after Pam drove around for about an hour, she stopped at a motel, and checked in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, my specail, specail little boy! Look, this is where were gonna be staying for a few nights!" Pam said, as she walked into the room.

"It's pretty. Can I sleep with you?" Jason asked. "Yes, sweetie." Pam said, kissing her son.

But Pam knew all good things don't say that way for long. And that package came in spandex pants, go go boots and a concert shirt.

Pam saw Kat through the window. _Shit_. Pam thought to her self.

Is anything going right for her? Is anything? What's next, is Jason goning to get sick? Pam was not getting lucky. She just held her son and cryed.

_This beats hanging with bitch girl. I'd rather hang out with George Lynch obsessed sleaze teen than Jakie. I can some what relate to Kat. So alone in this world, being picked on by ass holes like Jakie. I wonder if Jakie and Kat know each other, goodness I hope Kat gave Jakie a peice of mind. Jakie deserves it. But still I get a sleazy feeling from Kat. But who am I to talk? Six years ago I was like that, alone, scared, metal head. Dreams crushed. If I was Kat, I'd live in the fantasy world too. I mean if her life is that bad, where she has to pretend she's dating George Lynch, well so be it. Let it be her world._ Pam thought to her self.

Pam really couldn't blame Kat at all. Pam knew what it was like to be a metal head, an outcast. And it really hurt Pam that girls like Jakie think they own the whole damn world just because they have $75.00 jeans. No, why is it so hard for people like that to shop at Kmart or Wal Mart?

But then again, Pam had a feeling that Kat wants to hurt Jason, because Elias put her up to it. Probally conned Kat into doing that by using a Dokken meet and greet pass.

But then Pam hurd a crash aganst the wall.

"JASON! ARE YOU OKAY?" Pam said, rushing over to the crying five year old. Jason nodded his head yes. But Pam knew something was wrong. She knew these things.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**END CHAPTER NOTES: Okay, I wrote this chapter when I found out my cousins were comin over, one of them is a total it girl, and I always feel like well trash around her, because she always has nothing but designer stuff on. Even when I do wear my one Ed Hardy shirt, I still feel like trash, because well she has designer head to toe, where as I could be wearing Wal Mart pants or whatever. And well I'm a metal head, so yeah, I'm making Pam like me, because Pam rules. Best female movie charater ever!**

**Plz review, I'll return the favor! also, thanks 4 all the reviews.**

**More chapters coming soon! VERY SOON.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Mommy, the TV is fuzzy." Jason said, poiting to the motel room TV. "Ah that sucks sweetie." Pam said, sipping some water.

Pam looked out the window, and she saw Kat by the pool. Pam saw that Kat was reading a copy of _Hit Parader _with Don Dokken and George Lynch on the cover, holding water guns. So Pam decided to go out to the pool.

"Come on Jason, let's go to the pool." Pam said, grabbing some towels out of the bathroom.

"Nah. No. No. No. NO!" Jason said. "Why honey? I have your floaties in the trunk." Pam said, hoping that would make him feel better.

"If you promise to hold me." Jason said, getting his swim shorts on.

Jason was terrified of swimming in the water. He couldn't grasp the whole swimming concept, and Pam wanted Jason to enjoy water, so every year she stocks up of floaties like inner tubes and swimmies, and blow up life jackets.

So Pam unlocked the trunk of her car, and pulled out a brightly colored inner tube with fishes printed on it, a neon orange blow up vest, and a pair of yellow triangle shaped swimmies.

"Jason, come here." Pam said, holding out the blow up life vest, then she buckled it on Jason. Then she put his swimmies on his arms, then she pulled up the tube around his waist.

"Okay sweetie, is that good." Pam asked, looking at her son, who just nodded his head.

"Okay Jason, Mommy's in, so honey come in. Nothing will happen. Trust me." Pam said, looking at her five year old who was shaking. So Pam did the most logical thing, she picked him up, and got him in the pool.

"DON'T LET GO MOMMY!" Jason screamed. "Okay honey, I got you."

Pam knew Jason hated water, but he had to have some fun.

Then she heard a big splash. It was Kat, who jumed in with a neon colored bikni.

"Your kid is so cute." Kat said, coming up to Pam and Jason.

"Thanks. Hey what's that you have written on your back in what seems to be Sharpie?" Pam asked.

"Live. Love. Lynch." Kat said.

"You really like George Lynch don't ya." "Yeah! Why wouldn't I?" Kat said.

"Well hopefully, you will meet him." Pam said, still holding Jason.

"I can only dream. Seriously, I can only hope." Kat said, looking saddened.

**END CHAPTER NOTES: Okay okay, I know no action, but I was bored... I think I might throw in a certain (_ex_) Dokken member in the next few chapters.... Plz review, I'll return the favor. I'm only 15, so I'm taking a geuss on the old Hit Parader cover. I got the whole idea from an article I read in Hit Parader recently about Dokken. Whateves, thanks 4 the revies.. I'll always return the favor!**


	14. Chapter 14

Pam and Jason decided to stay another night at the motel. And during that afternoon, a plesent surprize came. Pam, Jason and Kat were hanging out by the pool, Jason in all his floaties, playing on a towel with more towels, Kat reading her magazine, and Pam admiring her son.

"Uh, yeah excuse me, but this is the pool section right?" A male's voice asked anyone who cared to listen. Kat said yeah, then she looked up from her magazine.

"YOUR FRIGGEN GEORGE LYNCH!" Kat screamed, jumping up out of the seat, and running up to the guitar player. "Yeah." George said, shyly hugging the obssessed teenager.

Pam looked up, and saw George Lynch and Don Dokken. Pam fixed her hair, and pretened to not notice them. But Don noticed them, and sat in the chair next to Pam.

"Is that your kid?" Don asked Pam. "Yes. That's my little boy. His name is Jason. He just turned five in June." Pam said, watching her son play with towels. "He seems entertained." Don said, watching Jason.

"He's really a sweet little boy." Pam explained.

"Hey, Jason! Come over here!" Pam said, knowing Jason will be happy with meeting Don Dokken, after all he named his kitty Dokken!

"Look Jason, this is Don Dokken. He's in Dokken." Pam said, introducing Jason to Don.

"Hi! You sing 'Tooth And Nail!'" Jason said sweetley. "Yes I do! And what do you do?" Don asked Jason.

"I like playing with my kitty and I like going to the park." Jason replied to Don.

"Ah you have a kitty? That's cool! The park is also very fun! Do you want to go in the pool?" Don asked Jason, who looked like he wanted to splash around.

"Okay. Mommy, can we go in?" Jason asked. "Okay sweetie." Pam said, picking Jason up and briging him into the pool. Don followed.

"What is he scared? Even with all those floaties?" Don asked. "Yeah." Pam said, kissing Jason.

"Well let me see if I can do anything." Don said coming over to Pam.

"Jason, trust me, just let go of your mommy. You will float, and if not, you can punch me!" Don said.

Jason thought Don was funny, and he knew Don was famous, and he wasn't making fun of him, so he liked Don, other than his mommy, Don was the only person Jason actually trusted. So he let go of his mom, and floated over to Don.

Pam was so proud. Don Dokken did the trick! It was just being in the right place at the right time!

Then George and Kat jumped in. George was acutually amused by his 15 year old super fan.

"Hello there little buddy." George said to Jason. Jason just waved hi. Pam just saw this as too cute, so she grabbed her camera and took a picture.

But what made Pam wonder was why Dokken was staying at this crummy little motel. They just released a huge selling album. Couldn't they at least afford a Holiday Inn? Maybe it was by choice? Oh well Pam was happy Jason was finnaly opening up to someone other than her.

**END CHAPTER NOTES: It's offical, this story is now a bit of a Dokken crossover... I know this chapter is so cute! I promise some drama in the next chapter! plz review, I'll return the favor!**


	15. Chapter 15

Pam was amazed on how much Jason trusted Don Dokken. Usually, Jason couldn't or wouldn't trust any one who wasn't his mommy. And Don was very nice to Jason, they were palling around like they were old best friends.

And well now that George Lynch was in the picture, Kat was too occupied with the guitar player to plan to scheme on Jason.

"Mommy! Don took me for a walk!" Jason said, with a huge smile on his face. "Aww that was nice!" Pam said, smiling at her son and Don Dokken. Pam couldn't believe it, a heavy metal star, spending time with her little boy!

Then Don asked Pam, "What does Jason have, I mean what condition?" "Oh, well he's mentally retarded, and has hydrocephalus, witch made him all deformed. But he is the sweetest, cutest little boy ever, I mean yes, he's like 90% dependent on me, but he's just a sweetie." Pam explained.

"Yeah, Jason is the sweetest little boy ever. I just adore him. He told me it was only you and him in the family, and that some mean guy named Elias was stalking you guys." Don replied.

"Yeah, it's the truth. You see Elias is actually Jason's father, but I'm not letting Jason know that, because well he tried killing us, and well I don't know how Jason could understand it. If he can't comprehend how to drink from a sippy cup, how to you expect him to understand this mess?" Pam said.

Don just nodded his head in agreement.

"You know Don, your the only other person Jason ever warmed up to besides me. Jason doesn't see you as a threat. He knows you aren't calling him a freak. That means a lot to him." Pam explained.

"Well Jason is just so sweet. And so are you Pam." Don said, looking directly at Pam, who blushed.

"Really, Don?" Pam asked. "Would I lie to you?" "I don't know Don." "I wouldn't. Lets get together."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Pam asked. "Yeah."

_Oh my goodness, Don Dokken, Don freakin' Dokken of Dokken is asking me to be his girlfriend!_ Pam thought.

"YES!" Pam said. "Well that's good." Don said, picking up Jason, and walking into Pam's motel room.

"Mommy, Mommy, what happened to that mean guy?" Jason asked. "Ah he's in a jail. It's like a big punishment." "Okay." Jason said, punching the pillow, pretending it to be Elias.

"Whoa, little buddy, you are quite strong aren't you!" Don said, sitting down next to Jason.

"Look, this is Mr. Cuddles." Jason said, showing Don his teddy bear. "Ah he's cute." Don said.

Then Don and Pam heard fighting from the other room.

"It's George I bet. That jack ass." Don said. "And that sleazy obsessive teen." Pam added.

But Don listened a little closer. It wasn't fighting at all. Not in the least bit.

"That girl is sick." Pam said, realizing what George and Kat were doing.

"And that's one of the reasons GEORGE SHOULD LEAVE THE BAND!" Don screamed.

"Mommy, I want jucie." Jason asked, holding out his sippy cup to Pam. "Okay sweetie."

Then Pam fed her son the juice. Don just watched.

Then George and Kat walked into Pam's room.

"You, Don! You ass hole!" George said drunkenly.

"Yeah, it's all that freaks fault!" Kat said, drunkenly, lunging towards Jason.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kat said, choking Jason, who was crying. And George attacked Pam, who quickly fought back.

The Don wailed Kat, and picked up Jason and tried to calm him down.

"Hush, now Jason. It's okay." Don said, giving Jason his teddy bear. Jason hugged Don's neck. "It will be okay buddy. Don't cry. Me and your mommy won't let anything happen to you. We promise." Don said, stroking Jason's bald head.

Then George and Kat walked out.

Pam saw how well Don dealt with Jason. It made her so happy.

"Baby, are you okay?" Pam asked, taking her son from Don's arms. "Uh huh." Jason said, hugging and kissing Pam.

Even though Jason only knew Don for a few hours, he already felt close to him. And Don felt a need to protected the defenceless Jason from all the harmful things in the world.

"You look cold Jason." Don said, wrapping Jason's fuzzy blue baby blanket over him.

"Thank you Don." Jason said, as on wrapped him up, hot dog style in the blanket. That made Pam smile. Don was so fatherly to Jason.

**END CHAPTER NOTES: Aww, I like this chapter! Don is so nice to Jason, where as Kat and George are drunken psychos. I have to thank Kira Duvane, Lorescien, and the sweet sweet music of Dokken for ideas and suggestions, and the support they have given me. **

**I have to thank YOU ALL For all this support and reviews. MORE CHAPTERS SOON! Plz review, I'll return the favor. If I owe u a review, plz PM me, and I'll get right on it!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Jason awoke in the middle of the night to see his mom and Don kissing.

"Mommy? Don?" Jason said weakly. Pam looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What sweetie?" Pam asked. "I can't sleep." Jason said. "Aww." Pam said, holding her son.

"Your mine Mommy." Jason said, cuddling Pam."I love you Jason. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Pam said, thinking he just had a nightmare.

"Jason, try to go back to sleep baby." Pam said, stroking his head.

"NO!" Jason screamed. "Come on sweetie, fall asleep for Mommy?" Jason still refused.

"Don, do you wanna check out and come back to my place. Maybe Jason will fall asleep at home." Pam said, packing up her things, with Jason watching her every move.

"Okay." Don agreed.

It was raining that night and the roads were quiet.

Pam and Don were talking, while Jason was just holding his teddy bear. Then they arrived at Pam's house.

Both Pam and Don had a feeling that something was wrong.

"Where's the kitty Mommy?" Jason asked, when he noticed his cat wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Dokken! Come here you kitty, I got Meow Mix!" Pam said, shaking the Meow Mix bag. The cat still didn't respond.

"A note." Don said, picking up a piece of Hello Kitty stationary.

"The cat's gone. It will be one MOB of a deal. Find it before it's LYNCHED and you can have it." Don read the note aloud.

"George and that girl took it." Don said.

"How do you know?" Pam asked.

"Lynch is in capital sparkle letters." Don replied.

"Great. Now Jason is gonna sleep! That dumb bitch." Pam said sarcastically.

"George is an ass." Don said. "What makes him think that it's okay to steal a little boy's cat!" Don said, he was mad that George broke into someones house and kidnapped a cat!

"Mommy, where's the kitty?" Jason asked, he looked as if he was about to cry.

"Honey, some one took the kitty." Pam said, picking Jason up. Jason was crying now.

"Honey, we'll find it. Don't you worry." Pam cooed.

"NO YOU WONT! YOU DON'T WANT TO!" Jason screamed, putting his head into Pam's shoulder.

"Oh cheer up little buddy! If I don't find that kitty I'll kick George's butt!" Don said, and that made Jason giggle.

"Mommy, can we go find the kitty?" Jason asked. "Sure." Pam said, still carrying Jason, who was wrapped up in his blanket.

**END CHAPTER NOTES: I know short, cliffhanger. Oh well next chapter is gonna be awesome. Plz review I'll return the favor.**


	17. Chapter 17

Don lead Pam and Jason to George's motel room. Don was right, Kat, George and Jason's cat were in there.

Jason had his little plastic machete in his hand, and looked ready to kill.

"IDIOT!" Jason yelled to George and Kat.

"Come here little boy." Kat said to Jason.

And Jason walked right over to Kat, and whacked her over the head with the machete.

But then Pam looked at the machete a little closer and realized that it wasn't Jason's plastic one. It was the real machete that Pam bought after Elias tried to kill her.

"Honey, that's not your toy." Pam said nervously.

Then Jason cut Kat's neck, killing her.

"Jason, honey, good job! Come here, Mommy's got a reward for you!" Pam cooed, proud of her son.

Pam hugged and smothered Jason. Jason enjoyed every minute of it, but he knew that George was still there.

"Don, what are we gonna do?" Pam asked, pointing to Kat's severed head.

"Blame it on some gruff looking guy. Say the girl was a hooker and voila! Come on, her outfit just says tramp." Don said, pointing to Kat's bloody body.

"But what about George? He's still there, and he still has Jason's cat!"

"Gimme back my kitty!" Jason said, showing George his machete.

"No way freak show." George said, trying to kill the cat.

"GIMME MY KITTY!" Jason screamed.

"NO,CAN'T YOU UNDER STAND NO!" George said.

"GIMME MY KITTY!" Jason screamed again.

"NO ASS HOLE! NOW GO BACK TO YOUR MOMMY AND CRY FOR YOUR SIPPY CUP RETARD!" George screamed drunkenly.

"I SAID GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN KITTY!" Jason screamed.

And after Jason saw George try to lynch the cat again, Jason grabbed the machete and ran up to George.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Jason said, poking at George's arm.

George just laughed.

Then George realized that Kat was dead, he went over to her corpse and started to morn over it.

"You were so crazy about me, I'll never forget you, never. Not at all. You will forever be Mrs. George Lynch to me. I want you!" George said. Apparently George really liked Kat.

While George was distracted, Don grabbed Jason's cat, ran out of the room, and got in the car with Pam, Jason and the cat.

"There ya go little buddy. Here's your kitty cat." Don said, handing the cat to Jason.

"Thank you so much Don!" Jason said, smiling.

"Anytime, I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you that was bad!" Don said to the now happy five year old.

"Don, really thanks so much." Pam said, kissing him.

"Jason is a sweet guy. He needs this kind of thing." Don said.

**END CHAPTER NOTES: The machete is back by popular demand! (u don't know how manytimes I was PMed with things like "are u gonna bring back the machete?" "Where's the machete?") Well there ya go. Kat's dead, George is sad, and well Jason really likes Don. And the kitty was un harmed.**

**I have some shoutouts/dedications to get thu:**

**To: DOKKEN: If you are reading this story by any strange chance, I have to say, I'm srry if I made u guys look bad. I'm an adoring fan and wish to give you guys a real good name. **

**To: ALL MY READERS: Thank you so much for reading this!**

**To: PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME IDEAS: Thanks so much, and as u can tell I used them!**

**NOTE: PLZ REVIEW! I ALWAYS RETURN THE FAVOR!**

**NEW CHAPTER COMIN SOON! This is one fun story.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

It's been a week sense Jason killed Kat. They blamed it on a seedy trucker, who actually beat up a hooker. Pam and Don's relationship was very strong. Don and Jason were also getting very close.

"Hey, Jason, you and me, let's get some ice cream, let's have some dude time." Don said to Jason one day. Don loved spending time with Jason, and Jason loved being with Don.

To Jason, Don wasn't just a rock star, in Jason's eyes Don was also the "coolest dude ever".

"Hey Jason, I want you to have these." Don said, pulling off a pair of sunglasses off his head, and putting them on Jason's.

"Cool! Thanks Don!" Jason said, smiling.

"You look like a little rock star in you Dokken shirt and those sun glasses!" Don said to the five year old. Jason gave Don two thumbs up.

"Look at that Don! That's one huge poster!" Jason said as they walked past a record store. "Yeah that's huge!" Don agreed.

Don and Jason walked into a 7-11 and both got Slurpies.

"I got cherry." Jason said, sipping his. "Me too." Don said, paying for the frozen drinks.

Don and Jason walked around the town for a few hours then went back to Jason's house.

"So how was your time with Don sweetie?" Pam asked Jason.

"It was awesome! Mommy! Look what Don gave me!" Jason said, showing Pam the sunglasses.

"Awesome!" Pam said hugging her little boy.

Don was just so sweet and fatherly to Jason, he didn't treat Jason as just the girlfriend's kid, Don treated Jason as if he was his own little boy.

"Look, Don I can't thank you enough for treating Jason so kindly. He really loves you." Pam said, hugging her boy friend.

"I really love him too, he's the nicest little guy ever, even though it seems like he's very tired today." Don said.

"Ah, well hopefully he'll sleep good tonight. I mean did he act sick or just tired?" Pam asked, a worried look on her face.

"He just seemed sleepy." Don said, walking over to Jason.

"You tired baby?" Pam asked, walking over to the couch where Jason lay. "Yeah." Jason said.

Don covered Jason up with a blanket, and Pam got a pillow and his teddy bear, and let Jason take a nap.

"He is so cute when he is sleeping. It makes me so sad to see all the shit he goes though." Pam said, kissing her son.

"He's such a sweet little guy." Don said.

"Yeah, I went though so much while I was pregnant with him. When he was born I had to make sure nothing and I mean NOTHING would harm him, ever. Don, your the only person I dates sence 1982, your the only one I trust and love enough to let you near my Jason. I know you would do no harm to him." Pam said. And that was the truth. Don also felt the need to protect Jason.

"And, I hope you know, that I'm dating you because I love you, not because your in one of my fave bands." Pam said cooly.

"I know." Don said.

**END HAPTER NOTES: This is just a cute lil chapter, be prepared for big things in the next few. Dokken rules, so does slurpies. **

**Plz review, I'll return the fav!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

"Where's Don?" Jason asked his mom. "I don;t know sweetie pie, you need more juice don't you." Pam asked, feeding her son.

"Mommy, I love you." Jason said, hugging Pam in a tight embrace. "I love you too sweetie, and I never, ever want to let you go." Pam said, squeezing her son.

"Mommy, your so pretty." Jason said, stroking her hair. "Jason your way too sweet." Pam cooed.

Pam and Jason cuddled together until Don came in with a whole bunch of balloons.

"Here ya go Jason!" Don said, handing the balloons to Jason, who was so amazed at them. There must have been at least 20 different balloons in that bunch. And that made Jason so happy.

"Don, you didn't have to do that!" Pam said, looking at all the balloons. "Yes I did. I know Jason loves balloons. And I have a surprise for you. So what do ya say?" Don said, showing Pam a diamond engagement ring.

"Pam Voorhees, will you be Pam Dokken?" Don asked. "YES!" Pam screamed, accepting the ring, she couldn't believe that Don Dokken asked her to marry him!

"Hey, Jason, can me and Mommy talk to you?" Don asked.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Guess what? Me and your Mommy got engaged. That means I'll be your Daddy." Don said in terms Jason would understand.

"Really? AWESOME!" Jason said, hugging Don.

"That means Don will be living with us." Pam explained.

"COOL!" Jason yelled, hugging Pam.

Jason felt secure, knowing that not one, but two people are going to be keeping him safe, and that they were gonna be a happy family! Don made Jason feel like a regular little boy, Don would take Jason to the park, and just spend time with him. That made Pam happy, knowing that Jason was happy.

"He took that quite well." Don said, once Jason left the room.

"Give him a little bit for it to sink in that it it won't be just me and him, watch it, he's gonna run into my arms, crying."

"I don't think so he seems too happy." Don said, looking at Pam.

"Trust me, I know Jason, he is the biggest baby ever, but that's okay. I'll just comfort him." Pam explained.

But to Pam's surprise, Jason was extremely happy, and it lasted that way all night.

But when Pam walked by Jason's room to check on him, she found him curled up in a ball with his teddy bear, crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Pam asked, stroking her son's head.

"N-n-nothing." Jason said, squeezing his teddy bear a little closer.

"Baby, you wouldn't be crying if nothing was wrong." Pam said.

"YOUR MINE!" Jason screamed, and clang to his mother.

"It's okay sweetie, I know your upset, but you like Don, and besides, he's a rock star, so me and you will have a lot of time together. Jason, I wouldn't lie to you. You will forever be my special, special little boy." Pam said, hugging Jason.

"I love you Mommy, and I love Don too." Jason said.

"Good, because Don really loves you too, and you know me, I love you more than anybody or anything in the whole entire world!" Pam said.

"Nighty night Mommy." Jason said kissing Pam, and after Pam tucked him in, Jason was out like a light.

**END CHAPTER NOTES: Ohh Don's gonna be a father! The marriage is in the next chapter... so be on the watch for it! The next chapter is gonna be longer and very fun. **

**Thanks to all who review this and gave me ideas, and all those who have this on faves/alert lists, seriously u guys r makin me feel like a celebrity! **

**If u review, I'll return the favor!**

**I just can't thank u guys enough! Keep rockin... weather it be to Dokken or Metallica (if ur me, u'd be rocking 2 both LoL)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

"Jason, what do you think of Mommy's dress?" Pam asked her son, as she was getting ready for the wedding that was later that day.

"It's so pretty Mommy!" Jason said, who was already dressed in his little tuxedo.

"Don't let Don see me until the wedding okay?" Pam told Jason, who nodded his head in reply.

Pam and Don were having the wedding at a church on the outskirts of Crystal Lake, and the reception was at a banquet hall in Springwood.

"Mommy, sense you and Don are getting married, that means he's gonna be my Daddy right?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Pam said, fixing her make up. "Okay." Jason said, his uneven green eyes looking directly at Jason. Pam loved that deformed face of Jason's, to her, it was the cutest face in the world.

"Jason, everything is going to be fine!" Pam said, putting down her blush, and hugging her five year old son.

"I wanna see what Don is doing!" Jason said, giving Pam a kiss, and running off to find Don.

"Okay, Jason." Pam said, smiling.

"Hey Don!" Jason said, running up to Don. "Hey there Jason!" Don said, picking him up.

"See there Pete, this is gonna be my little boy." Don said to his brother, Pete.

"Hey there Jason! I guess I'm gonna be your Uncle Pete!" Pete said kindly. Pete looked almost like Don, but Pete had short blonde hair, where Don had long brown hair, and Don was skinnier than Pete.

"So, Don is Jason gonna be the ring barer?" Don's sister, Kaitlyn asked. "Yeah, Kaitlyn." Don said. Kaitlyn was a tall, thin woman, a little older than Don.

"Is that gonna be my Aunt Kaitlyn?" Jason asked, and Don nodded his head.

Jason loved meeting Don's family. It was going to be most of Don's family at the wedding, because everybody on Pam's side refused to come.

So it was going to be a "Dokken-tastic" wedding, because Don's family, and his band were going to be attending.

**THE WEDDING**

"Do you, Don Dokken, take Pam Voorhees as your lawful wedded wife?" "I Do."

"And do you, Pam Voorhees, take Don Dokken as your lawful wedded husband?" "I do."

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Dokken. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said, and Don and Pam kissed.

**THE RECEPTION**

"Come on Jason! Get up here and try the beer!" George yelled.

Jason looked around to make sure that his mom, and "dad" weren't around and ran over to George, who was already drunk.

"Here ya go little kid." George said, just about to hand a can of beer to Jason. Jason almost took it, but Don came over, and gave Jason a candy bar.

"George, seriously? He's five. Don't get him drunk." Don said, taking a sip of the beer that was offered to Jason.

"Everyone, thanks so much for coming here. Pam is the most beautiful woman I have ever meet, and trust me I meet a lot of women. So here's a song off our new album, that I'd like to dedicate to Pam." Don said, as Dokken started to play "Burnin' Like A Flame".

"Never thought our love would last  
For so long  
Time and time again  
I thought that you would be gone  
Still we kept love hanging on  
I guess it's meant to be  
That your heart still belongs to me

And now we've stood the test of time  
We survived  
I asked for hope and a chance  
You gave the key to your heart  
You used to say that I'm not sincere  
I'm gonna prove that you're wrong  
I'm never gonna leave your arms  
Should've realized before  
Your love's worth waiting for

Don't you know that  
It's our love that's burning  
Burning like a flame  
And you know that  
It's out love that's never gonna change  
'Cause every time I touch you  
You just make me go insane  
Don't you know that  
It's our love that's burning

Our love burning like a flame

Like a fantasy in the dark  
You were gone  
I couldn't say the words  
That you wanted to hear  
But baby, now that I see the light  
I feel it's burning so bright  
So let's stop wasting all this time  
Should've seen it all before  
Our love's worth waiting for

Don't you know that  
It's our love that's burning  
Burning like a flame  
And you know that  
It's out love that's never gonna change  
'Cause every time I touch you  
You just make me go insane  
Don't you know that  
It's our love that's burning

Our love burning like a flame

Should've seen it all before  
Your love's worth waiting for

Don't you know that  
It's our love that's burning  
Burning like a flame  
And you know that  
It's out love that's never gonna change  
'Cause every time I touch you  
You just make me go insane  
Don't you know that  
It's our love that's burning  
Our love burning like a flame  
Our love, never gonna change"

After Don sand to Pam, they danced there first dance. Everybody could tell that this was going to be one successful marriage. Jason was even happy with it. The Dokken/Voorhees family was going to be the happiest family ever. And that was the truth.

**END CHAPTER/STORY NOTES: Yes, this is the end :( DON'T WORRY! I have a new story coming soon, so watch for it! **

**IDK what Don's sibling's names are so, I winged it, LOL. I DON'T OWN THESE DOKKEN LYRICS, OR ANY FRIDAY THE 13TH CHARACTER. I do own a few Dokken CDs and a tee shirt so there. So thanks for all the review, you really made me feel like a star! **

**Keep the reviews comin' I'll return the favor!**

**WATCH OUT FOR MY NEW STORY COMIN SOON!**

**Thanks for all the support, and every thing, plz keep with me on my new story I LOVE ALL OF MY FANS!**

**KEEP ROCKIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
